Gordon McLane
Captain Gordon McLane '''(formerly known as ''Number 73''') is the Supreme Leader of the Knights of McLane, and former follower of Princess Midori until her death. He is the primary antagonist of the animated series [[The Lumarions|''The Lumarions]]. Persona Gordon McLane is a cold, cruel, uncaring, ruthless, violent and cynical monster with no compassion for anyone but himself. McLane may appear reticent and very calm, and mild mannered, however, makes him even more nightmarish than he appears. He has a massive stronghold on his subordinates as he is also very impatient and abusive. He is feared by anyone he came across, as his strength and anger run deep. McLane is deranged and at times and will take great pleasure in painfully torturing his victims painfully or mentally as their blood curdling screams bring him delight. He shows no remorse for his killings. His crew fears him as when ever they fail him his wrath will show no mercy. Despite that, McLane is shown to be very intelligent and high cultured. McLane is known to be skilled in fighting and killing techniques. He's also skilled with numerous firearms. McLane is also fond of Neo-Nazism. Physical Description McLane has the appearance of a dog, but after injecting himself, he's become an "artificial hybrid". Background Gordon was born in Aberdeen, Scotland, but he was raised in the darkest corners of Glasgow. To say that he was a "problem child" is a severe understatement. He had no family - no parental support, no one he could turn to - he was forced to fend for himself. This was the manifestation of his violent ways as he grew over time. When the Midori Empire came into power, he became one of the Numbers. During his long service, McLane was the most feared one of the soldiers - so much so that even his fellow comrades were very afraid of him. The then-Princess Midori took a great interest in him as he had interesting ways to torture the prisoners, though he resented her for running a "weak empire", knowing that he would make a better leader than her. Fall of the Empire When Jaws MacTaggart had defeated the empress, most of her followers were either imprisoned or killed off. Gordon, however, saw it as an opportunity to rise to power and become the new emperor of the universe. Life of piracy McLane eventually became a pirate, running a small trader service as cover. He would eventually grab Celestial energy and inject himself with it, becoming nearly godlike. A new reign of terror He set on a quest to steal the Stones of the Cosmos for himself, accomplishing what the former empress cannot - reshape the Universe in his own twisted image. For many years, everything that was, is, and will be, is under his control. Or so he thought... Trivia *McLane was inspired by the following villians: **Dr. Robotnik from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM ''cartoon, as both are short temepered tyrants and abusive to their minions. **Thanos from the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe, ''as both are powerful and strong villains who are bent on taking over the universe no matter what the cost. **Jack Welker from the hit AMC series, ''Breaking Bad. ''As both characters are white supremacist and considered big bosses in the criminal empire. **Vic Vega/Mr.Blonde from ''Quentin Tarantino's Reservoir Dogs. ''Both are homicidal and take pleasure in torturing their hostages. **Drip Rat from the ongoing webcomic ''Jack. ''Both of them like to torture their victimes in various ways. Category:Antagonists Category:Midori Empire Personnel Category:Space Pirates Category:Knights of McLane Category:Characters